


My confession, my president

by RedFire28



Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Love Confessions, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFire28/pseuds/RedFire28
Summary: Summer is just around the corner. Most girls from our SP group are about to graduate. Miyuki has just come in terms with her feelings for Shion. She wants to confess yet she's scared. Unknown to her, Shion shares the same thoughts. A cosplay party for the graduates will become their chance to break the walls between them.





	1. Let's throw a cosplay party! Wait, what?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just the story. Reviews are always welcomed. Peace.

* * *

Chapter 01: Let's throw a cosplay party! Wait, what?!

It's the year of 2014. The summer was just around the corner. The finals exams in the Astrea Hill had just finishes. The students were now free to hang around the schools with their friends or lovers until the graduation of the elders or their vacation time back to their respective homes.

Like always the three young presidents of Miator, Spica and Lullim had gathered to the Miator's meeting room for a meeting. Today's meeting though was for an unusual reason.

"For the love of God Rokujo-sama! I'm not going to let my school participate in a party with classic music! I totally despise it and besides, classic music is way too old for Spica" said the Spica president.

"We arent going to have a sport's festival either" said the Miator president while folding her hands.

"Why?" said Shion quite angry.

"Miator's students arent fond of sports"

"Spica isnt fond of your taste in music either!" said Shion raising up from her seat.

"You never said anything about your taste in music!" said Miyuki while slapping her hands on the desk. How could the blonde girl be so stubborn? No wonder she gets on her nerves everytime they see each other.

Shion sighed and sat down. Even though she hated to admit it, the blue hair girl was right. Last year's party was a total disaster. And it was all Shion's fault. She was supposed to speak with Miyuki before the party to arrange the music so it could satisfy all the students' taste but with the amount of paperwork she had to do, she had forgotten about it. Plus, she didnt have the chance to take Miyuki's side when she got scolded by the Sisters later. Actually, the Sisters forbidded her from saying anything. She never forgave herself after that.

"What do you think we should do?" said Shion in a serious yet calm tone.

"Honestly, I dont know" said Miyuki sweatdropping.

They became thoughtful. Doing a party that would suit all the three schools' tastes wasnt the easiest thing in the world. While the two presidents were lost in their thoughts, the Lullim president stared at them. She hadnt get her chance to talk yet, not because she couldnt but she just enjoyed having the two presidents arguing with each other. For her it was a small break from daily's routine. She smirked. Now it was her chance to have a say in this.

"Ano" said Chikaru.

Both presidents turned to look at her.

"Hai Minamoto-sama?" they said together.

"I think I know the answer to our problem" said Chikaru.

Shion sweatdropped. Whenever Chikaru tried to find the answer on a problem, either her ideas turned good or bad.

_I hope her idea turns to be good this time, thought Shion._

"Let's have a...cosplay party!" said Chikaru excited.

_Ok, I'm taking it back, thought Shion. This woman is insane._

"Minamoto-sama, I dont think it's a good idea" said Shion.

"Why not?" whined Chikaru. "I'm sure everyone will love it. You can dress whatever you like and spend sometime with your friends. Simple"

_You just want to satisfy your cosplay fetishes woman, thought Shion._

"It sounds good to me" said Miyuki.

"I'm still not-" said Shion.

"Besides" interrupted Chikaru. "I'm pretty sure you would love to see a certain someone in a costume, ne Tomori-sama?" she teased.

Shion felt her cheecks warm. Unknown to everyone, Shion and Chikaru had been friends since their first day in the Astrea Hill. During the years they happened to confess their thoughts and dreams to each others. Also, their darkest secrets. Shion happened to have lots of them. One of them was her romantic feelings about the Miator president.

_And she found just the right time to bring it up, thought Shion._

Shion coughed a bit.

"Well...Uhm...Minamoto-sma has a good point here. I-I mean about the students spending a good amount of time with their friends. It seems it wont be a problem after all. Uhm...yea" she said in a bit of panic.

Miyuki raised her eyebrow.

_I wonder what she meant by that. A cosplay party huh? Well, it isnt a bad idea after all. I always wondered how that stubborn yet beautiful blondie would look in a costume. A tuxedo? A vampire dress? A sailor soldier?, thought Miyuki._

Miyuki felt her own cheecks getting warm. It had been a while since the young Miator president discovered her feelings about Shion. After her dear friend and secret love interest eloped with the red haid girl, she had decided it was time for her to move on, after years of depression and lonelyness. Love knocked on her door for the second time. However, this time she had fallen for good and with someone she had at least expected it. At first she was afraid to admit it to herself cause...well...Shion is Shion. But, she couldnt deny it for long, specially whenever their eyes met during a meeting. It made her heart beating fast. Of course that didnt stop her from having to urge to slap the blonde girl whenever she was trying to make Miyuki angry. She never dared to say anything to the Spica president though. She was afraid that Shion would reject her or even worse, laugh at her.

"Shizuma-sama" said Shion suddenly. "What are your thoughts about this?"

"Minamoto-sama's idea sounds good to me too. A perfect way to enjoy our last days in this place. Plus, we are free to dress whatever we want for once" said Shizuma while smiling.

_Just admit you want to see Aoi-san dressed in a costume, thought Shion and Miyuki at the same time while staring at the silver hair fox._

"It's a deal then" said Miyuki. "We are having a cosplay party"

"How we will get the costumes though?" said Shion. "We dont have enough time to make costumes for everyone"

"I will take care of that" said Chikaru grinning.

_I should have expected it, thought Shion._

"Ok then. We just have to make the announcement" said Miyuki.

 


	2. A secret preparation

Disclaimer: Dont own anything. Just the story.

* * *

Chapter 02: A secret preparation

A poster on the wall and a small announcement was the students need to get excited yet curious for the upcoming party. The cosplay party had become the top subject of students' gossip. Lots of girls were visiting Chikaru's office non-stop to get their measurements and choose their costume. However, the three presidents had to make a small change for the party the last moment. They decided to let a few undergraduate students participade since some of them were siblings, best friends or lovers with the graduates.

Shion sighed for the nth time that day. The huge amout of paperwork was taking the best of her. Plus, she had to drop by Chikaru to get her own measurements. She let the pen fall of her hand and on the hesk. She laid back on the chair and rubbed her arm. Suddenly, an idea popped in her mind. Taking a break from work wouldnt harm anyone. Besides, she doubted she could finished her paperwork at the end of the day. The pile was huge.

She stoopd up and walked to her office's door. She opened it and went out closing the door behind her. In a matter of time she was standing outside Chikaru's office. She knocked softly.

"Come in" said a gentle voice.

Shion opened the door and went inside closing the door behind her. Chikaru stopped what she was doing and looked up at her dear friend.

"Shion!" said Chikaru excited. "What's up?"

"I dropped by to get my measurements" said Shion.

"Take off your clothes and get over here"

Shion nodded and she slowl undressed, staying only in her underwears. Unknown to her, Chikaru was giving her secret looks. Then, Shion walked to Chikaru.

"Get your legs together and put your hands like this" assisted Chikaru.

Shion did as she was told.

_I feel like when Jesus was sacrificed for the mankind. I'm so glad the door is closed. It would be totally embarrassing if the students saw me like this, thought Shion._

"So, when are you planning to tell her?" said Chikaru while was taking Shion's measurements.

Shion's eyes got wide at the sudden remark and she blushed.

"I dont know. I dont even know if I will tell her" said Shion.

"Why not?" said Chikaru.

"What if she rejects me?"

"At least you will get an answer"

"What if she laughs at me?"

Chikaru sighed and looked at her friend.

"Look Shion" she said. "In a couple of weeks you will graduate and leave. You will have to move on in your life. That means you will have to forget about Miyuki and your feeling for her. Is that what you want? Do you want to spend the rest of your life in 'what if' and lonely? Do you want to lose the only chance you have to be happy? Is that you want Shion?"

Shion looked down in shame.

"Besides, what if she has the same feelings for you? Avoiding the subject will only make you do the biggest mistake of your life" said Chikaru.

"Chikaru" said Shion looking up at her friend sad.

"Miyuki isnt a bad person after all. Do you remember Carmen's play? She had to take all the effort and not kill your vice presidents with her own hands after Nagisa's accident"

Shion nodded.

"Or when you overdid it with Excamillo's role? She had put her pride aside and get you in a serious conversation. You acted completely obsessively with Amane back then"

Shion nodded again.

"Between us, being a president isnt the easiest thing in the world. Miator is full of demands sadly" said Chikaru.

Shion nodded once again.

"What do you think should I do?" said Shion.

"Confess to her. And if she rejects you, at least you will know her answer" said Chikaru.

"Arigatoh Chikaru. You are such a great friend" said Shion smiling.

Chikaru smiled back. Shion passed her hands around Chikaru's waist and hugged her tightly. Chikaru passed her own hands around Shion's arms and hugged her back in the same way. For a moment Chikaru's smile faded away, the same speed it got back again.

_Gomenasai Shion, thought Chikaru._

They let go off each other.

"Are we done" said Shion.

"Yup" said Chikaru. "Take a look at this book and pick up the costume you like"

Shion opened the book that was landed on Chikaru's desk and turned a few pages. When she found what she was looking for she pointed it to Chikaru. Chikaru smiled.

"The real meaning of 'getting the girl' huh?" teased Chikaru.

Shion nodded while blushing.

"Its a deal then" said Chikaru.

Shion closed the book and moved to the door. She smiled back at her friend and opened the door. She went out closing the door behind her. Sensing that she was alone now, Chikaru let her facade fall.

"Good luck Shion" said Chikaru sad.

_I will always love you..._

 


	3. A graduation party different from others

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just the story.

* * *

Chapter 03: A graduation party different from the others

_Party night..._

Chikaru had to work all day and night for the costumes to get ready. Thankfully, her little assistants Kizuna, Remon and Kagome never let side. Litttle by little everything got prepared for the party. Shizuma's childhood friend took care of the drinks. Yaya and Tsubomi took care of the music. Some students of Miator took care of the technical part. A few students of Lullim took care of the snacks. A few students of all three schools took the role of the waistress.

Shion was very anxious that night. She wanted to leave a good impression on the Miator president and finally confess her feelings. She was still scared but she couldnt turn back. Not now.

"I hope everything goes well" said Shion while putting her mask on.

* * *

In another part of the Hill someone else was surprisinlgy anxious too. Miyuki was walking around the room like a lunatic. Shizuma had started to look her patience.

"Can you stop for a minute?" said Shizuma while sitting on her friend's bed. "You are making me dizzy"

"Gomen" said Miyuki while sitting next to her friend.

"You arent getting married. It's just a party"

"Shion is going to be there too though"

"And?"

"What I'm going to do?"

"Simple: Tell her!" said Shizuma quite frustrated.

"No way! I mean...What if she rejects me?"

"At least you will get an answer"

"What if she laughs at me?"

"I doubt it. She might be a pain in the ass but she's not arrogant"

"I'm scared"

"Dont be. Shion is a very good person despide her seriousness. Otherwise she would have killed you by now"

Miyuki giggled. Shizuma smiled a bit. Then, she got lost in her thoughts. Miyuki saw this and got curious.

"Hey, are you ok?" said Miyuki.

"Yea" lied Shizuma.

"You are lying. What's going on?"

"Nagisa. We barely see each other anymore. I doubt she will be even at the party"

"Why?"

"Lately, she tends to spend more time with Tamao than me"

"You DO know that those two are friends"

"Yea but still something isnt right"

"Do you think that..."

"Maybe. I mean she refuses to kiss me in front of her. She always makes excuses to see her. She tends to spend a few nights with her without even talk about it with me. Plus, we havent made love for over a week"

"Shizuma" said Miyuki worried. "Why you didnt tell me?"

"I was afraid that I would upset you"

"Shizuma you are my best friend. You know you can count on me anytime"

"Arigatoh. I think it's time for me to move on. I had a great time with Nagisa. She helped me to be alive again and get over the fact that Kaori wont come back. But, if something isnt meant to be, then I cant push it"

"Do what you think is right for you Shizuma"

Shizuma nodded.

"I think it's time for us to leave" said Miyuki.

"Can't wait to get the girl huh?" teased Shizuma.

Miyuki blushed and slowly nodded. Shizuma shook her head in amusement.

* * *

Slowly the ball room, where the party would took place, feeled with young girls dressing in various costumes. The students were talking to each other and showing their costumes. The waistresses were coming and go non-stop to serve the students. Some light music could be heard from the background. Chikaru and Shion were already in the ball room and waiting for the other duo to arrive.

"Do you think she will come" said Shion.

"Of course. It's her party too" said Chikaru.

"How do I look?"

"Gorgeous"

"Do you think I leave her a good impression?"

"Totally"

* * *

Suddenly, two figures appeared in the room. Everyone turned to look at them. They became speechless. The first one was wearing an Arabian Knight costume while the other one was wearing a Tuxedo Kamen costume. Shion couldnt take her eyes off the tuxedo woman.

"Ara, ara" said Chikaru impressed.

"Damm" said Shion.

The Tuxedo Kamen woman walked over to Shion, while the Arabian Knight woman walked over to Chikaru.

"Good evening Tomori-sama" said Miyuki.

"Good evening Rokujo-sama" said Shion.

"You look very beautiful"

"Likewise" said Shion blushing.

Shion was wearing a Zorro costume. For some reason Miyuki couldnt take her eyes of the girl either.

"Good evening Shizuma-sama" said Chikaru.

"Good evening...Sailor Mars?" teased Shizuma.

Chikaru giggled.

"How are you Shizuma-sama?" said Chikaru.

"I'm fine. How about you?" said Shizuma.

Chikaru looked around and then back at the silver hair girl.

"Where is Nagisa?" said Chikaru.

"She isnt going to come" said Shizuma while trying to hide her sadness.

"Why? Did you get in a fight or something?"

"No. Actually, we are about to break up"

"What?" said Chikaru shocked. "Why? You loved each other"

"I still love her. But I doubt she feels the same anymore"

"What makes you say that?"

"We barely hang out anymore. She makes up excuses as to not spend her nights with me. She refuses to kiss me whenever Tamao is with her."

"Have you talked with her?"

"Yea. She claims that evetything is fine. She's lying though. I can see it in her eyes"

"What are you going to do?"

"I will break up with her of course. I cant push things knowing she doenst feel the same"

"Do what you think is right for you Shizuma-sama."

Shizuma nodded.

"Anyway, shall we head over the bar and have a drink?" said Chikaru trying to light the mood.

The three girls nodded in approval. Together they went towards the ball room's bar, which was located at the far end of the room.

 


	4. A confession under the moonlight

Disclaimer: Dont own anything. Just the story. Thank you for reading my story. You can check my other stories if you like. Reviews are always welcomed. Peace.

* * *

Chapter 04: A confession under the moonlight

The four girls spent the night dancing and talking with each other. However, as much as she liked to be teased by the Miator president and be in her arms with the dance excuse, Shion knew it was for her to have a serious talk with the blue hair girl. Unknown to her, Miyuki was thnking the same thing.

"Uhm" said Shion. "Rokujo-sama, I would love to have a talk with you"

"Is something wrong?" said Miyuki worried.

"Yup. Shall we leave and get somewhere more privately?"

"Sure"

Shion let the dance floor and head to the ball's room exit. Miyuki followed her. They went around the building and stopped at the back of it. Shion leaned on the wall and looked up at the sky.

_Moonlight night huh?, thought Shion._

She sighed. All the while Miyuki was waitiing patiently for her to talk.

"Rokujo-sama. There is something we need to talk about" said Shion.

"Go on" said Miyuki curious.

Shion turned to look at her.

"I have been thinking about you for some time now" said Shion blushing.

"What?" said Miyuki shocked.

"I dont know when or why. But, I do know that I cant stop it. It's above my powers"

"Y-You mean that you are in love with me?"

"Yea" said Shion blushing hard. "I tend to think about you all day, even when I study. Whenever our eyes meet in the hallways or in the meeting room, you make my heart beating fast. I always dream about you at night"

"You are joking right?" said Miyuki still in disbelief.

Shion shook her head no. Suddenly, Chikaru's words came in Miyuki's mind.

_"I'm pretty sure you would love to see a certain someone in a costume, ne Tomori-sama?"_

_The certain person whom Chikaru was talking about, it was me, thought Miyuki. So, it's true. Shion is in love with me. She loves me._

"Tomori-sama" said Miyuki.

"Gomen Rokujo-sama. I didnt mean to-"

"I love you" interrupted Miyuki.

Shion froze like a statue.

"What?" said Shion.

"I said I love you" said Miyuki smiling.

"L-Love me? As in-in love with me-stuff?"

"Yes"

"You are kidding right?"

"Not at all"

"Since when?"

"A couple of weeks after Shizuma and Aoi-san eloped"

"O-Oh"

Shion took a deep breath. Miyuki laughed at this.

"Funny enough. I want planning to confess at first" said Shion.

"Why?"

"I was afraid you would reject me"

"Funny enough, I was thinking the same"

"Really?" said Shion surprised.

"Yup" said Miyuki grinning.

"What changed your mind?"

"I had a talk with Shizuma. She was the one who convinced me to confess. How about you?"

"Chikaru"

"Do you regret it?"

"No. Actually, I'm very happy. How about you?"

"Me neither"

Miyuki walked slowly to Shion. Shion saw this and felt her heart beating uncontrollably. Miyuki put her hand on the wall and pressed her body against Shion's. She looked her deeply in the eyes. Shion gulped. Miyuki's face leaned close to Shion's. Her other hand cupped Shion's cheeck.

"May I?" said Miyuki in a low voice.

Shion nodded. Miyuki slowly captured Shion's lips in a kiss full of passion. Shion hugged Miyuki around the shoulders and pulled her closer to her. They kissed each other for a while and slowly they broke their kiss to take a breath.

"I love you" said Miyuki.

"I love you too" said Shion. "I know it's quite early for this but what about your engagement?"

"I'm not planning to leave you" said Miyuki while caressing Shion's cheek.

"What are you going to do?"

"I dont know yet. I will think of something. What matters now though it's being with you"

Shion blushed. She looked at her newly found girlfriend with love.

"Miyuki...I love you so much. I dont care if the world ends right now. I want to be with you" said Shion.

"I love you too Shion. Even if I die right now, I would feel blessed to be reborn so I can look in your eyes again" said Miyuki.

Miyuki moved her face once again close to Shion's and kissed her red lips for the second time that night. The moon that night was really bright. The stars shined at the night sky like small diamonds. The two girls didn't bother about any of it. They were too lost in their own little world.

 


End file.
